The present invention relates to in-wall and in-ceiling type speaker systems and, more particularly, to three-way speaker systems having adjustable speaker components.
In-wall speaker systems have revolved from crude intercom systems to the more high fidelity systems currently available today. Such speaker systems are adapted for flush mounting in walls or ceilings, and may be supported in various ways. In some cases the speaker systems are installed during the initial construction of the structure, and may be secured to beams or other structural members within a wall or ceiling. In other cases, such speaker systems may be retrofit to existing walls or ceilings, whereupon they may utilize different types of mechanisms for maintaining their position in the wall or ceiling.
Despite the flexibility of current in-wall speaker systems, there are circumstances where the installation location may be limited by structural members, electrical wiring, or other circumstances that may preclude locating the speaker in the most desirable position in relation to the listening audience. In such circumstances, it is desirable to be able to translate speaker portions so that they may be aimed more specifically to the prime listening area. Such translation is particularly significant in relation to mid frequency and high frequency speakers, which are more dependent upon proper directional orientation. Contemporary products have been developed which permit such translation of the mid frequency and high frequency components in high quality in-wall/in-ceiling speaker systems. One such system is the Virtuoso(trademark) speaker system marketed by Sonance, which includes a Sonic-Eye(trademark) module that permits translation of a combined mid frequency/high frequency speaker.
Such translatable speaker systems commonly allow the speaker components to be translated in the range of 20 degrees from a plane normal to the speaker surface. That range is typically effective to direct side speakers and rear speakers to the prime listening area to achieve a surround sound effect in the listening area.
Center speaker channels of a surround sound system typically consist of a high quality three-way speaker system that is directly aimed at the prime listening area. The center channel speaker system is commonly spaced from the rear channels such that the sounds from the center and rear channels are discrete, to facilitate a more lifelike surround sound.
In many cases a center channel speaker may be a box enclosure located above a television system. Such box speakers are frequently used, even where the side and rear channels are in-wall or in-ceiling speakers. One reason for the use of such box speakers, with other in-wall speaker systems, concerns the limitations on the translation of conventional in-wall/in-ceiling speakers. As mentioned above, such translatable systems commonly allow translation of the speaker components in the range of 20 degrees from the plane normal to the speaker. Therefore, assuming a conventional 8 foot ceiling, conventional in-ceiling speaker systems having translatable components would still need to be located only a few feet in front of the prime listening area in order to have the translatable speakers directed at the prime listening area. However, the television system may commonly be located at least 10 to 12 feet from the prime listening area, particularly where the television system is a projection system. As such, the directionality of the sound from the center channel system is significantly displaced from the directionality of the television, and may be only marginally discrete from the sound from the side or rear channels.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an in-wall/in-ceiling speaker system wherein the center channel speaker can be located more forward of the listening area, while maintaining a focus on the prime listening area. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide such a speaker system that is compact for easy installation, while avoiding the need to angle the speakers towards the speaker frame.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in the novel in-wall/in-ceiling speaker system disclosed and illustrated herein. As set forth more fully below, the present invention provides a three-way speaker system that may be utilized for any channel for a surround sound speaker system, including a center channel. The system described herein provides a compact speaker system that may be disposed significantly forward of the listening area, while still directed towards the listening area, without the need to angle the speakers towards the speaker frame, causing interference to the directionality of the sound.
An elliptical speaker system is provided for in-wall/in-ceiling mounting. The speaker system comprises an elliptical speaker frame defining a speaker front plane having a generally arcuate inner surface. First and second speaker components are mounted within the speaker frame, on opposing sides of the speaker inner surface. At least one of the speaker components may be translatable within the speaker frame.
In the presently preferred embodiment a first speaker component is implemented as a woofer speaker, and the second speaker component includes tweeter and midrange speakers. The tweeter and midrange speakers may be disposed within a tweeter/midrange speaker module, that translates within the speaker frame.
In the presently preferred embodiment the tweeter/midrange speaker module defines a tweeter/midrange center sound axis, which normally exits the speaker frame at an angle of approximately 60xc2x0 with respect to the speaker front plane. The tweeter/midrange speaker module may be translatable of approximately 20xc2x0 about the tweeter/midrange center axis, i.e. 60xc2x0xc2x120xc2x0 with respect to the speaker front plane. As a consequence, the tweeter/midrange module may be directed to the prime listening area from a location proximate a video source.
In the presently preferred embodiment the woofer speaker defines a center sound axis which exits the speaker frame at an angle of approximately 30xc2x0 with respect to the speaker front plane. In the disclosed embodiment, the woofer speaker is in a fixed orientation relative to the speaker frame, though in alternate embodiments the woofer speaker may also be translatable in relation to the speaker frame.